Matt's Tape
by I-Love-My-Dog96
Summary: will it ruin thier lives, or lead to good?read this story to find out ps its my first so b4 u review look at the author note at the end ps this story might take awhile i dont know and i dont care
1. Oh Crap Matt's got the tape!

ok this is lizzies,gordo,matt pov on.... miranda leaving mexico lizzie is 16 and gordos 17 heehee mirandas 16 also w/e  
  
***********************  
  
wahhhhh mirandas leaving cried lizzie."whatver lizzie its not the end of the world"yeah it is gordo.  
  
"whatver"  
  
Lizzie Miranda's not your only best friend here!"  
  
"Yes she is opps and............... then theres you"  
  
"Well lets see about that"  
  
Gordo storms out of course he is sooo predictable hmmff.  
  
The projection of the hidden camera didn't even disturb Lizzie she was so annoyed with her former friend.  
  
"Hehe" Matt thogh to himself looking over the juicy film filled with dad stealing some dessert from the counter to Lizzie's fight.I have to blackmail Miranda and say that her laeving made Lizzie and Gordo fight.  
  
Gordo slowly shuffled home to his modern house."ughtt now what am I going to do"  
  
Mabe I could..... Become friends with Matt again."Ok."Gordo went to the park where matt normally hung out.There he found Matt looking at the tape playing it over and over again.  
  
Gordo could here it as he steadily came by and stopped where the bushes were."Crap" Matt had gotten ahold of the fight "good ole Matt"The thought drifded in his head he flashed back to his past scams on lizzie  
  
like the footage he sent to rome of lizzie.........  
  
Plop.... Lizzie squirmed on her matress she was feeling guilty, well she had been mean.Ring.... Ring..... "Hello.... oh hi ........Ethan............Well sure aren't you going out with Kate?.........Ok... your welcome for reminding you... bye"   
  
Lizzie jumped out of her bed she needed some fresh air.Lizzie slowly walked out the door."Honey where are you going?"   
  
"just taking a walk."   
  
Gordo headed towards Lizzie's house to tell her about Matt but he was still mad at her.  
  
"Hey it's Gordork"  
  
A unhappy sight.  
  
"Hello Kate"gordo replied gruffly  
  
"I got some great footage from Matt!"  
  
Ahhhhhhh!Gordo's true emothions were bursting how can he let KATE get ahold of that tape he had to do somthing.  
  
gordo dashed down the street looking back slowly not paying attention  
  
"Watch where you are going!Ahhhhhh"  
  
"COUGH..COUGH..Lizzie.. matt got some... COUGH...footage of me and you...COUGH..COUGH.. FIGHTING!COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGHCOUGH "  
  
"what!"  
  
COUGH COUGH Matt COUGH gave it COUGH to COUGH COUGH COUGH Kate!"  
  
"Well lets go get it, but first, are you alright?"  
  
" COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH n-COUGH-o COUGH"  
  
Lizzie ran to her house and brought out 2 motor scooters her parents got them for her and matt.  
  
Gordo being the almost champion of slow bicycle riding was in luck.  
  
By the time they got to kate Ethan was teasing Kate with the tape "haha"  
  
Ethan being let say empty headed droped it behind himm and lizzie grabed at it and rode away Since it was cold out she burned it and laughed about it..  
  
Ok thats it but please gimme a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!pleeeeeeez  
  
yes please please please I am new at this so.....please no flames  
  
I might've made mistakes but who WHOOPIN' cares cuz I know I don't so um......  
  
..yeah  
  
I hope you like and umm please gimme either a nice review or no review at all.  
  
Thank you!! 


	2. OH NO Gordo are you OK?

*CHAPTER 2*  
  
"Hey Gordo"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad that we got the tape but why were you coughing so much when you told me?"  
  
They were on the phone and Gordo liked that cuz now Lizzie couldnt see his face.  
  
"Uh no reason I just...no..I...nothin really."  
  
Lizzie looked skeptic (not that u could tell but....)  
  
"Ok Gordo whatever."  
  
"So Lizzie umm what do u think matt woulda done with that tape?"  
  
"What else?show it 2 everyone we know!"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"AH?!?!?!WHAT AH.???!!!? like as in u dont care ah.??!?!?!?!?"  
  
"No Lizzie calm down please you're gonna have a cough attack from some mix between leukemia, bronchitis, and asthma like I did sheesh.......................oops."  
  
The truth was out.  
  
"WHAT!???!?!! GORDO YOU'RE SICK!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Lizzie I-"  
  
"Oh Gordo I'm so sorry umm well sorry we fought but u were wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miranda IS my only best friend....cuz..I wanna be more with you."  
  
"No Lizzie stop no no u dont really want to u just know I've had a crush on u 4ever and now are sorry cuz I'm sick that u want 2 be 2gether to help my feelings feel better but u know what no I will NOT have it I want u 2 like me if we r gonna be together."*beep*  
  
"Gordo-"Lizzie started, but the line was dead.  
  
Hey I hoped u like! I left it cliffhanging at the end on purpose, to make u wanna keep checking here and stuf...mwa-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa cough cough oops gotta work on my evil laugh my throat gets kinda cough stratchy at the end!  
  
anyway this is actually HilaryDuffMetamorphosis, I'm just....ah....ummmm.......IMPROVING..yeah thats it....improving my BFF's work!  
  
ya know like its her story but I got a sweet idea that goes w/ her story so I improve it not like as in oh-this-story-stinks-i-gotta-make-it-good "improving."the nice kind I just said about the sweet idea thing.  
  
anyway gotta go byebyebeyebyebeyebey6hehgdbeyehbhc3 


	3. GORDO WHAT is WITH you!

I was so surprised Gordo hung up on me that I forgot his speed dial.Whatever.So I called him the slow way.*Rinnng rinnng rinnng*Hey we are out leave a message.Dad I thought- go ahead- but- HURRY- GO AWAY LIZZIE!*beep*I hung up.Wow.I-I-I can't believe Gordo would do this to me.Well I guess he isn't, he's just doing what he believes right for himself.*Riiiing Rii-*"Hello?  
  
"Lizzie back off."  
  
"Gordo-"  
  
"I just called wondering why it took you so long to call back."  
  
"I for got your speed dial number."Oops.Not helping your case, McGuire.  
  
"Guess I was right to hang up then, huh?You don't even consider me as enough of a FRIEND to remember my speed dial.You know what-"  
  
"Gordo wait!You can continue your speech but first lemmee say I was shocked at you I mean I wouldn't ordinarily forget."  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok good.Back to 'my speech.'You know what?Why don't you take me off speed dial since we're not friends.By the way, I'm the house's 10 but you're line's 2.What is Miranda 1.No duh."*beep.*He hung up again.I pressed 2*rinnng rinng rinng* * BEEP*Lizzie get over it already.David!What?Heh ok umm leave a message for me, Mr. Gordon, or my wife, Mrs.Gordon.Da-a-ad.Or my son, David.GORDO!Son I-*beep*So I left a message."Um, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, please call Lizzie McGuire.As you will see I am on David's line's speed dial 1 as he is on mine as of now.Thanks, bye."*beep*I hung up.Hehmmmmmm I hope they call back or else I won't be in school tomorrow.  
  
** ** * ** * **  
  
What did she mean by that?I already know but YOU'LL have to wait 'till the next chapter.but tell me if they should/shouldn't call back.It will be like a vote. if u r planning 2 review tell me your should/should not opinion too!I will end this vote....uh whenever I finish writing the chapters on my computer, see I already wrote BOTH in my notebook but.... ad if 4 out of 5(example)people say should I will put that chapter up and vice versa.if u were not planning 2 review PLEASE put your s(should) or snt (shouldnt)opinion in anyway that is if u want this story 2 continue!if i get equal amounts of votes i will put both chapters up!like an alternate ending(or not..we'll see!)anyways this is actually HilaryDuffMetamorphosis on my BFFs account..and I mean the person not author.Well I wrote chapters 2-5 or whatever because my BFF had a storyline that I had to make different in order to put my GREAT idea in ACTION so thats why Gordo is now sayin cough not puff but....call my BFF(I-LOVE-MY-DOG96)96 and me 11!  
  
oks bye  
  
ps I will put it on "11's" account!  
  
MINE! 


End file.
